


there’s a light on in the attic

by Mr_Phich



Series: everyone needs a chance to be small [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy!Steve, Diapers, Family Feels, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, Team as Family, Wetting, little!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Phich/pseuds/Mr_Phich
Summary: Tony and Bruce come to play (they worry they’re their fathers).





	there’s a light on in the attic

 

_ There’s a light on in the attic. _

_ Though the house is dark and shuttered, _

_ I can see a flickerin’ flutter, _

_ And I know what it’s about. _

_ There’s a light on in the attic. _

_ I can see it from the outside, _

_ And I know you’re on the inside… lookin’ out. _

_ -Shel Silverstein _

 

“So!” Tony said, bouncing out of the elevator one morning when Steve had brought Bucky down for breakfast, which they’d been doing a couple times a week, “I have just discovered that you have been using JARVIS, my one of the kind artificial intelligence, as a babysitter!”

 

Steve looked up from cutting Bucky’s pancakes and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Hey,” Clint, still big and drinking coffee over the comics section of the newspaper (he’d bring it to Steve later for help with the words - comic formatting was especially difficult for him to follow), “JARVIS tells a great fucking story, man. Don’t deprive us.”

 

Tony narrowed his eyes. “It’s always just a little bit weird when you do that, birdbrain.”

 

Clint stuck his tongue out at him. 

 

“Anyway,” Tony continued, as if he’d never been interrupted. “I was thinking, if JARVIS can do it, then I definitely can.”

 

Steve blinked at Tony. And then blinked again, just to make sure this wasn’t a strange hallucination. “Tony, are you offering to babysit?” He finally asked, because surely this was a dream. 

 

“Well, yeah! I mean how hard could it be?”

 

Steve held back a laugh and just grinned a little, not wanting to offend his boys, “You know they’re on their best behavior when I bring them to socialize right? And that they’ve usually been bribed. They have also usually slept an extra hour. Or two.”

 

Tony pursed his lips. Clint blushed and ducked back into his coffee. Bucky paused, blinked a little too innocently at everyone, and went back to his pancakes. Bruce choked on a mouthful of tea. 

 

“Well, no, but really. How awful can they be?”

 

“I’m almost tempted to let you, just for that. But I’m really not looking for a babysitter, Tony.” Steve said, as seriously as he could manage. He could hear Bruce and Natasha stifling laughter into their morning teas. 

 

“Aw, c’mon, Cap. You’ve let JARVIS babysit and he’s not even human!”

 

“Tony,” Steve said, voice calm and reasonable as he poured himself some coffee, “JARVIS reads them stories while I go to the bathroom or shower.”

 

“Oh,” Steve glanced up and Tony’s shoulders had dropped and his mischievous smirk had fallen off his face , was he actually disappointed by this news? Had Tony really wanted to babysit?

 

“But, look, if you’re interested in spending more time with them, we could probably arrange that.” Steve said, before thinking it all the way through. 

 

“Yeah?” Tony perked up. “Because I’ve been working on some robot prototypes…”

 

“No. You can play with them, not use them as a focus group,” Steve said firmly. 

 

“I like robots,” Clint said to Steve across the table. 

 

“Well Tony can run them by big you, then.” Steve said agreeably, turning back to check on Bucky. Bucky was doing a lot better with the team these days (they did breakfast with them everyday that Clint hadn’t spent the night), though he was still working on speaking to them and feeling more confident. At least he’d finished his pancakes - and managed to get syrup everywhere. Steve sighed and grabbed a napkin. Bucky sat very still while Steve tried to get the worst of the mess cleaned up, so Steve gave him a quick kiss to head when he was done. Bucky grinned up at him. 

 

“You’re a total party pooper, Cap,” Tony sighed dramatically.

 

“My party, my rules,” Steve said. He turned back to Bucky, helping him to his feet. 

 

“C’mon Bucky, let’s go get you set for the day, alright bud?” Bucky nodded. 

 

And Steve forgot about the conversation. His day got busy with the usual distractions of Bucky and Clint (who came up around lunch) and the wonderful business and frenetic energy of their days together. 

 

It wasn’t till later that afternoon, when Steve was taking advantage of the boys’ nap time to get some cleaning and organizing done, that he remembered. 

 

JARVIS barely had a chance to warn him before Tony burst through the door, practically yelling, “The party has arrived!” 

 

Bruce was behind him, looking awkward and trying desperately to hold Tony back. 

 

“Sh-” Steve went to shush his teammate when a wail interrupted him from the bedroom. He glared, instead. “You stay right there. Don’t you dare move!” Before he hurried to the bedroom. As he expected, the wailer was Bucky, who was almost always distressed upon waking. But by the time that Steve had made it to the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him, Clint was up and crying too. 

 

He gathered both boys into his arms, shushing them gently. 

 

“That wasn’t a very nice way to wake up was it? It’s just Tony being a bit of a goofus, so we’re all okay. We’re all here together, safe and cozy in Daddy’s bed.” He found Bucky’s lost pacifier in the sheets, sucked off the worst of the lint and put it back into his boy’s mouth. Bucky quieted, and he leaned his head up against Steve. His eyes were wide and his pulse racing, so Bucky was unlikely to be able to be soothed back into sleep for the last hour of his nap. 

 

Steve turned his attention to Clint, who was wiping his face on Steve’s t-shirt leaving snot and tears behind. Clint always was good for a mess, Steve thought fondly. Clint blinked wet eyes up at him. 

 

“Why’s Tony bein a goofus, Daddy?” He asked. And if Clint was coherent enough for questions, Steve did not want to deal with the fuss of trying to get another hour out of him either. He’d just have to put them down early that night, Steve thought with a sigh, and deal with a fussy afternoon. Great. 

 

“He wanted to come play, but he didn’t ask me when a good time would be.” Steve explained, grabbing a tissue to properly wipe Clint’s nose. 

 

“Tony’s here to play?” Clint asked, a little more brightly. “Can he fix the spaceship?”

 

“I bet he can, yeah, bud.” Bucky sniffled some more and cuddled into Steve’s side, but didn’t protest. Under his arm he had one of the dolls Steve had made him. Each one was made the way that Steve remembered his mother teaching him, out of soft scraps of material (mostly Steve, Bucky, and Clint’s clothes). 

 

“Let’s go!” Clint yelped, hopping out of bed. Steve swiftly grabbed him by the back of his t-shirt (which, besides a pull up, was all he was wearing). 

 

“Lovebug, you gotta put some real clothes on,” Steve laughed, winking down at Bucky and getting the anticipated giggle in return. 

 

Clint looked down his body and blushed. He put his thumb in his mouth and ducked his chin. 

 

“Oh buddy, I wasn’t making fun. I’m glad you’re so excited to play with your friends. Now, let me see if I can find where I put your pants.”

 

“M’dry, Daddy!” Clint announced a moment later. 

 

“You are! Congratulations!” Steve said, swooping Clint up and twirling him in a circle while he shrieked with laughter. As he set him down, Clint took a few wobbling, dizzy steps, giggling. (Steve would take the perks of a shortened nap where he could get them.)

 

“You go potty real quick, bud, while I get your brother ready.” Steve directed. And Clint nodded, taking off on dizzy legs for the bathroom. Steve turned his attention back to Bucky, who was teary eyed again. 

 

“What’s a matter, roo?” Steve asked, gently picking him up. 

 

“Wet. Not a big boy.” Bucky garbled around his pacifier, holding his doll close to his chest. 

 

“Now, you know that’s not true. What do we always say, hmm?” Steve said, lying him down gently and reaching for changing supplies. 

 

“Big as I wanna be.” Bucky said, soft but steady. 

 

“That’s right. Sometimes you’re dry and sometimes you’re wet and that has nothing to do with how big you are.”

 

Bucky sighed a little bit, but his sniffles eased as Steve changed and dressed him. Clint emerged from the bathroom a moment later, wearing a pair of pants that Steve was pretty sure he’d grabbed from the  laundry. They didn’t look filthy enough to be worth the inevitable fight if Steve insisted Clint change. 

 

“Alright boys, ready to play?” Steve asked, picking Bucky up. 

 

“Yuhuh!” Clint hollered, running for the door. Steve rolled his eyes and followed, this is what Tony had asked for afterall. 

 

By the time Steve joined them in the living room, Clint already had Tony by a t-shirt sleeve and was pulling him over to the cupboard where Steve kept the spaceship. (It was on a top shelf, behind a child lock with other items that had to be protected from Bucky’s destructive rages - other things in that shelf included Natasha’s gifts and a copy of Velveteen Rabbit Steve had gotten for Clint very early on in their relationship.) Bruce was still standing by the door, nervously wringing his hands. 

 

“Buddy,” Steve said, “Tony’s shorter than you. He’s not going to be able to reach either.”

 

“Oh.” Clint said, turning to look at Tony again. He wrinkled his nose and turned to Steve. “Daddy, get it down!” He demanded. Steve settled Bucky on the corner of the couch with his paci and the doll he was still clutching from nap. 

 

“What’s the magic word?” Steve asked dryly. 

 

“Plllleeeeeassse.” Clint said, drawing out the word. 

 

Tony laughed, and said, “Yeah, Cap, pleeeaaasse.”

 

Steve sighed and reached up to undo the child lock and get the spaceship.

 

“This looks like it was hit with a sledge hammer,” Tony said, accepting the three pieces of the ship. 

 

“It got thrown at a wall.” Steve said, voice still. He didn’t want to talk about the tantrum that caused the damage or the aftermath of that particular incident. 

 

Tony stared at him “I didn’t realize you guys were so rough,” He drawled, voice all innuendo. With long practice, Steve ignored him and returned to Bucky, who was trembling on the couch (also probably remembering the destruction of the ship), to wrap him a big hug. 

 

“C’mon Tony, I’ll show you where we keep the legos!” Clint said, pulling at Tony’s sleeve again. Bruce tentatively came over to Steve. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Steve. He told me he had texted…”

 

“He probably did,” Steve said. “But I don’t usually have time to check when the boys are both here.”

 

“I should have double checked with you - we didn’t mean to wake the boys.” Bruce wrung his hands a little more, more nervous than Steve had seen him in a while. 

 

“It’s fine, Bruce. Really. I should have expected it. He’s all of five himself.” Bruce chuckled and Steve grinned his success, patting the seat next to him for Bruce to take. 

 

“Hey Bucky, you remember Bruce right? We eat breakfast with him?”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky whispered. “He’s quiet. Like him.”

 

Steve smiled. He caught a look of surprise on Bruce’s face - whether it was at the speech or the assessment, he didn’t know. “Bucky finds it easier to talk at home. You should hear the two of them when there’s no one else around.”

 

Bruce laughed again. Steve ran a hand down Bucky’s back, trying to soothe the rest of the tension from disrupted sleep away. Bucky sat up a little, glancing over at Clint and Tony, who were sorting through legos (and several other boxes of Clint’s building toys). 

“Do you wanna go play, roo?” Steve asked, keeping the gentle rub up. 

 

Bucky shook his head, instead pulling his doll into his lap and handing his paci to Steve, who tucked it into his shirt pocket for safekeeping. 

 

“Wow! That’s a pretty cool doll!” Bruce said, keeping his voice carefully modulated. “May I see?”

 

Bucky blushed a little and glanced back at Steve. Steve smiled and nodded encouragingly. While Bucky usually enjoyed breakfasts with the team, he rarely interacted with the others - mostly just watching and getting comfortable. Bucky lifted his doll for inspection. It was the Bucky doll, Steve could see now, wearing a little set of flannel pjs Steve had made. (Bucky often earned new clothes for his dolls with his star chart.)

 

“Goodness! That doll looks just like you!” Bruce said sweetly, widening his eyes in apparent surprise and keeping his voice quiet. Steve grinned. Tony and Clint playing loudly in the corner and Bruce gently coaxing Bucky from his shell felt like the way things should be. 

 

“Daddy made.” Bucky said shyly, but at an almost normal volume. 

 

“You must have a very talented Daddy!” 

 

“Yeah. Made a Clint doll too.” Bucky added, a little quieter this time, but still audible and at a mostly normal pace. Steve gave his boy a proud little squeeze, which Bucky leaned into easily. 

 

“That’s nice! It’s good for dolls and boys to have friends!” Bruce said, smiling at the two of them. 

 

Bucky shook his head. Good, Steve thought. Telling people no was something they were working on - mostly with Clint, at the moment. 

 

“No?” Bruce asked, voice still gentle. Steve could not have planned this little exchange better himself, it was going so well. He’d have to see if he could get Bruce to come up again and engage with Bucky again. 

 

“Brothers,” Bucky said. His voice was almost a whisper, but it was very firm. Steve grinned and felt everything inside of him settle. He loved hearing his boys call themselves brothers. 

 

“That’s even better!” Bruce agreed, though he looked a little surprised by the assertion to Steve’s eye. Suddenly Clint ran up and eagerly shoved the new spaceship in front of Bucky and Steve’s face. 

 

“Lookit!” He hollered. Bucky started, dropping his doll in his lap and cringing back into Steve, hand coming up to cover his eyes and whimpering. 

Steve quickly brought his arms up and around Bucky, keeping him grounded. 

 

“Clint,” He said sternly. “You know better to interrupt like that.”

 

Clint looked crestfallen, which Steve hated to see. It was always a balance, Clint’s energy and enthusiasm against Bucky’s reserve and sensitivity. But Clint had almost been seriously hurt on more than one occasion by surprising Bucky. 

 

“Sorry Daddy,” He mumbled, blinking back tears. “Sorry Bucky.”

 

“It’s alright,” Steve soothed, coaxing him closer for a kiss to the forehead. “I know it’s hard to remember when you’re excited. Should we try again?” Clint nodded. 

 

“Scuse me Daddy? Bucky?” Clint asked, quieter. Bucky was still trembling minutely in Steve’s arms, but he looked up at his brother and nodded slowly. 

 

“Yes, Clint?”

 

“Can I show you the spaceship?” Clint said, shuffling from foot to foot. Steve was aware of Tony just out of the corner of his eye, and Bruce quietly observing from next to him. 

 

“I would love that!” Steve agreed. Bucky managed a tiny little, “Yes.”

 

Clint held up the spaceship, slower this time. 

 

“Wow!” Steve enthused, “You and Tony must have done a lot of work on that. It looks amazing!”

 

Clint brightened, nodding quickly and starting to point out all the new features. Bucky relaxed in the face of this familiarity and the crisis was officially averted. When Clint paused for breath in his monologue, Steve gently interrupted. 

 

“I think it’s time for a snack break, don’t you boys?”

 

“Yeah!” Clint chirped, excitedly. Bucky nodded several times in quick succession. Steve laughed. 

 

“Is there a special snack you’d like to share with our friends?” Steve asked, standing with Bucky in his arms. 

 

“Oh you don’t have to feed us -” Bruce went to say. 

 

“Oh, he definitely does!” Tony said. “Spaceship building is hungry work!” He winked at Clint who giggled and nodded. 

 

“Nana sushi?” Came Bucky’s tiny voice. Bucky rarely made requests, and even more rarely did so about food and in front of relative strangers. 

 

“Yeah!” Clint agreed eagerly. Steve chuckled. 

 

“Nana sushi it is!” Steve said, carrying Bucky into the kitchen. He got both boys in front of the sink and kept them from making too much of a mess while they washed their hands (though Clint still got bubbles on his nose and Bucky managed to splash both of them, a mischievous glint in his eye. If nothing else, his boys could be relied upon to love the water).  Clean and relatively dry, Steve delivered them to the table. 

 

“Do I have to wash my hands if I want a snack, Cap?” Tony asked teasingly, already rolling up his sleeves. 

 

“Finger food so yes,” Clint informed. Bruce stood awkwardly at the door way. 

 

Steve waved him in, “C’mon Bruce, I’ll make enough for us all. You can sit next to Bucky.” 

 

Bruce looked about to protest again, caught a glance of Bucky’s shy glance and melted, coming over to sit next to him (no one could stand up to Bucky’s shy little glances, and the little monster was starting to pick up on it). Tony took the other side of Clint. Steve quickly fetched place mats and washable markers, which he placed in front of the boys. (The placemats had been redrawn to include Bucky and a wider variety of setting, including the beach and a giant trampoline.) 

 

“Cap? What the hell are these?” Tony asked, staring down at the placemat. Particularly he was looking at a picture of himself on the beach, arc reactor on full display. Steve winced a little. Oops. 

 

“They’re pictures I drew and laminated. Bucky and Clint color them in and use them as placemats. They also help me decide which scenes they want.” Carefully, Steve put a hand on Tony’s shoulder and squeezed. “They’ve never left this apartment.”

 

Clint and Bucky were absorbed by coloring, but Bruce was watching them carefully. The entire team was aware of how sensitive Tony was about the arc reactor. 

 

Tony sighed out through his nose and turned to Clint, “Can I help you, kid?”

 

“Yeah!” Clint agreed cheerfully, handing Tony a red marker. On the other side, Bucky watched for a moment and picked up a marker which he cautiously handed to Bruce. 

 

He went through the motions of banana sushi, wrapping bananas in crepes covered in peanut butter, nutella, and chocolate chips. (Unlike most parents, Steve was always looking for ways to increase the caloric intake of his boys. He had to edit a lot of online recipes to add more protein and fat - luckily they were both fans of peanut butter). He sliced the wrap into dainty pieces to make it look like sushi and set it on plates. He scooped some yogurt into bowls because the boys liked to dip their ‘sushi’. He set the plates on the table and grabbed his own seat. 

 

The boys fell on the snack like the vicious beasts they were, while Tony and Bruce followed more slowly. Tony’s eyes widened in surprise. “This is awesome. I could sell this.”

 

Steve chuckled. “It’s pretty easy to make, Tony. I don’t think there would be a market.”

 

“There’s always a market,” Tony argued, picking up another piece and stuffing it in his mouth. “People are lazy. If they can buy it, they won’t make it.”

 

That was probably true, Steve thought, if rather pessimistic. 

 

“Seriously, why haven’t you ever made this for breakfast?” 

 

Steve grinned. “Gotta save some recipes for my boys.”

 

“Wait, you mean you’re hiding more of this shit?” Tony demanded. “Can we have every meal here?”

 

Clint giggled. 

 

Steve smiled slyly, “Don’t make me tell the story of when you broke in here big and drunk to steal some of your favorite little food.”

 

Clint blushed and whined, “Daddy!”

 

“No wait, I need to hear this story!” Tony said eagerly, now dipping his ‘sushi’ into the yogurt right along Clint. 

 

Bruce was smiling too, a little mischievous glint in his eye. “I have to admit, this sounds like a great story.”

 

Steve leaned back, gazing at his friends and family, and felt his smile all the way to his feet.

 

“It was two in the morning and I heard this noise. JARVIS hadn’t said anything, so I went out to the kitchen to investigate, and what did I find? Clint, trying not to fall off the counter….”

 

*

 

The boys made it another hour before the lack of nap became apparent. Steve had laid out an indoor hopscotch game with painter’s tape, which usually could keep the boys engaged for a good hour and half as they made it increasingly more difficult and complex. (They might be little boys, but they were in the bodies of grown men). But Bucky’s coordination was even worse than usual because of the lack of sleep and it wasn’t long before Clint grew frustrated with Bucky’s inability to keep up. Steve was keeping a careful eye on the proceedings. 

 

“C’mon Bucky!” Clint whined, hopping up and down behind his brother. “You’re so slow.”

 

Tony seemed happy to jump with the boys and had helped Clint come up with some creative squares, including the lego pit of doom which Steve really, really hoped nobody landed on. Bruce, on the other hand, had joined Steve on the couch. They talked quietly as Steve folded laundry. 

 

“Not!” Bucky said, picking up his speed again. He wobbled dangerously, but finished the track. Clint followed with ease. On Bucky’s way back, he fell. Steve twitched, ready to get up and soothe hurts. Bucky pushed himself up, though Steve caught a glance of shiny eyes and pink ears. He put down the shirt he was folding. 

 

Clint was coming up behind Bucky while Bucky steadied himself for the next jump, over the square covered with all of Clint’s astronaut dolls. Steve saw what was going to happen a moment before it did. Clint wasn’t paying attention, showing off for Tony, who was laughing playfully and teasing. Clint collided hard with Bucky’s back. Bucky, already unsteady fell hard on to his knees on Clint’s astronauts. Several audible cracks were heard and Bucky immediately started to cry, trying to get off the painful plastic. 

 

Clint stared down wide eyed and then yelled, “You broke my astronauts Bucky! You’re so stupid!” 

 

“Clint,” Steve said sternly, already up and scooping Bucky into his arms. He looked carefully at Bucky’s knees - and yes, there was blood. “We don’t use that word here.”

 

“He’s just a big stupid baby!” Clint yelled back, face red and eyes shiny as he took in the damage to his collection of astronauts. Bucky sobbed a little louder and Steve bounced him gently in his arms. 

 

“That’s enough, Clint. You go sit on the naughty seat right now.” Steve ordered. Tony chuckled and Clint’s flush of anger turned to a humiliated blush. 

 

“No! No I won’t! You can’t make me!” Clint said, stomping his foot and glaring. Steve took a firm but gentle hold of Clint’s arm and turned him toward the corner of the room, where Steve kept a wooden storage bench. Clint got up. Steve fixed him with his sternest glance. 

 

“5 minutes, Clint. If you get up one more time there will be no dessert and an early bedtime.” Clint glared and pouted, but stayed put. Steve turned back to the couch, sitting down with Bucky in his lap. Bucky was still crying, though softer. Steve rearranged him so he could push up Bucky’s sweatpants to inspect the damage to his knees and shins. Bucky couldn’t usually stop himself falling, which meant he fell with his full weight and force behind him. Bruises were already erupting and Steve prodded them with careful fingers to check for any real damage. His knees were already starting to scab over, though the scabs would probably last another day. 

 

“Shh, baby,” Steve soothed, pulling a pacifier out of his pocket and holding it up to Bucky’s lips. Bucky took it gladly and turned his face to snuffle into Steve’s shirt. Bucky seen too, Steve turned to deal with his friends. Bruce was wide eyed and Tony wasn’t even trying to suppress a smirk. 

 

“Jeez, so stern Cap. You sure you don’t want to soap our mouths next time we chatter on the coms?” Steve glared. This spat had been relatively minor, and generally Bucky and Clint rarely fought, but Steve knew how easily they could escalate into something truly damaging. The words alone hurt Bucky a great deal more than he let on - Bucky already felt stupid and the last thing he needed was for his brother to tell him that. 

 

And Clint didn’t need to be teased about time out, he really didn’t. Discipline was hard for Clint, and the lines were too easily blurred between what Steve did in a loving way and the systematic and repeated abuse and neglect Clint had received in his childhood. Already Clint was sniffling pathetically in the corner. In another minute he would start apologizing. 

 

“The boys know the rules,” Steve said sternly, standing up, Bucky still in his arms. “They also know the consequences. Clint is not allowed to call his brother names.” 

 

Tony rolled his eyes and said, “No need to be such a hard ass, it’s not like they’re really kids or any of this really matters. It’s just an exaggerated game of pretend.” Steve kind of wanted to wring Tony’s neck. He felt Bucky flinch hard into him at the words. 

 

“This is why you couldn’t ever babysit,” Steve spat, feeling angry and defensive. He hated having to punish his boys. He hated when one of them got hurt. He thought of the careful soothing he was going to have to do to undo Tony’s words. “You know nothing about kids or families. Please leave.”

 

Tony’s jaw dropped open and he looked honestly hurt but Steve didn’t have it in him to care at the moment. Bucky was trembling in his arms and Clint had moved to outright tears. Bruce came up and grabbed Tony’s arm to steer him out of the room. 

 

“Thanks for having us, Steve. Sorry about -” Bruce waved his hand at the room and pushed Tony out the door. Steve sighed as the door clicked closed. That hadn’t gone well at all. Steve breathed and refocused. He would worry about Tony later. 

 

“m’Sorry. I’ll be big. M’sorry.” Bucky was saying up at him, tears pouring down his face. 

 

“Don’t be silly, roo,” Steve soothed. “I love my little boy.” Steve walked over to Clint and sat down next to him. Clint immediately pushed into Steve’s side. 

 

“I’m sorry Daddy, I’m sorry. Sorry I was bad. I won’t do it again, don’t make me leave, I’ll be good.” Clint whimpered. Steve ached at the words. 

 

“You weren’t bad,” Steve soothed gently, deftly moving the two boys until they were squished into his lap. “Just a little bit naughty. All little boys are naughty sometimes and good Daddies keep loving their little boys anyway. And I would never ever make you leave, baby. I like you right here with me and Bucky.” Clint whined and pushed a little closer into them. Steve rocked slowly back and forth, cursing Tony in his head. Aloud, he murmured soothing platitudes until both boys had calmed. 

 

“There we go, that’s it. It’s alright. We all had a bit of a fuss, hmm. Now Clint, I think you need to apologize to your brother. You know we don’t call names in this family.” Steve looked down at his boys. Clint blushed. 

 

“Sorry Bucky. You’re not stupid, or slow, or a baby. I shouldna said those things.” Clint mumbled around his thumb, looking at Bucky through his lashes, clumped together with tears. 

 

“S’okay,” Bucky replied, his speech distorted by the pacifier in his mouth.  _ His boys and their oral fixations _ , Steve thought fondly. “Sorry I broke your ast’nauts.”

 

“Not your fault,” Clint replied. Bucky managed a small smile and the boys leaned towards each other to give eachother a hug. 

 

“I think a nice quiet afternoon is in order,” Steve said, lifting them as soon as the boys withdrew from the hug. “I think maybe a movie?”

 

Both boys lit up. Movies were a rare occurrence - Steve always preferred the boys play instead and little Clint rarely had the attention span for an entire movie. 

 

“Can we watch Brave?”  Clint asked, rather predictably. 

 

Just as predictably, Bucky replied with, “Nuh! WALL-E.”

 

Steve suppressed laughter and suggested, “How about Nemo?” As much as his boys loved the water, it was no surprise that they loved  _ Finding Nemo _ (and if both of them responded well to the idea of a dad that crossed the entire ocean to find his son, well, that was just coincidence). 

 

“Fiiiine,” Clint said, pouting. But he grinned when Bucky poked him and both boys giggled their assent. 

 

“Nice compromising, boys,” Steve praised. “Does anyone need the potty before we watch?’

 

The question brought blushes to both boy’s faces, but Clint hadn’t gone since he’d woken up and Bucky not even then, and that was a good two hours of distracting play and several sippy cups of juice ago. Steve wouldn’t be surprised if both boys were wet. 

 

And yes, Bucky whispered, blushing harder, “Need changed, Daddy.”

 

“Okay, roo.” Steve said, voice calm and steady. He knew how much both his boys hated these issues. It wasn’t like other people who played, where this was a part of the play, though Steve knew people felt shame about that too. Both boys struggled with their continence and how it affected their self-esteem all the time. Steve did his best to support them, to show them that it didn’t matter, but it was slow going and suffered ups and downs. 

 

He lay both boys on the bed and gathered stuff to change Bucky. If Clint didn’t speak up, Steve would check in again after he was done with Buck. Neither boy believed Steve when he told them he didn’t mind changing them, but he really didn’t. There was something soothing about the trust it showed and the care he was allowed to give. It wasn’t dissimilar from bathing the boys, which was a favorite for all three of them. And after a couple years playing with Clint and several months with Bucky, the routine was familiar and therefore reassuring. 

 

As Steve tugged a new pull up into place around Bucky’s hips, Clint shyly said, “Wet, Daddy. Sorry, didn’t wanna say nothin cause Tony was here.”

 

“That’s okay, lovebug,” Steve said reassuringly, pulling Bucky’s pants into place and grabbing a fresh pull up for Clint. “That’s why you wear pull ups.”

 

Clint sort of shrugged, but he didn’t protest Steve’s soothing words or blush too hard, so Steve didn’t press. Once both boys were clean and fresh and visited the bathroom (the boys were hardly going to interrupt themselves during the movie, despite knowing Steve would pause it) Steve settled them onto the couch with a thick blanket. Once the boys were drawn into their movie, Steve set about cleaning up the chaos of the day. He set aside the broken astronauts so that he could replace them later. After hopscotch, legos, spaceship, and other various odds and ends were put away, Steve made the boys some popcorn and milkshakes and delivered them to excited little hands. 

 

Boys appropriately pampered, Steve thought down to decide what to do about Tony. He’d said the worst possible things he could say to Tony and he knew that. The man was incredibly sensitive about family and Steve had used of that knowledge to hurt Tony, and he felt horrible about it. He had promised he would never use his teammates sensitivities against them in that way - they’d all been hurt before, by people they thought they could trust. Steve sighed, feeling angry with himself and terribly ashamed. He hadn’t stopped to think, because Tony had said the worst possible thing to his boys - that they weren’t real kids or valuable, that their age play didn’t matter. And yes, Clint and Bucky had seemed to put it out of their minds pretty quickly but Steve didn’t believe it would be that easy. It never was. 

 

Steve rubbed his hands through his hair anxiously, trying to figure out how he could fix the mess he’d made. He needed to do it quickly, before Tony had time to really brew over it, that was the first thing. Steve glanced over at his boys, happily cuddled together and giggling. He felt fondness welling up inside him. 

 

“JARVIS, is Tony available?” Steve asked quietly, leaning against the wall and watching his boys. 

 

“Master Stark is in his workshop, Captain Rogers, but sir has not set any do not be disturbed protocols.”

 

“Uhm - could you tell him I’m sorry and I’d like to talk to him and if he’d be willing to come up now, that would be great? If not I can come down after the boys are asleep?” 

 

“One moment, Captain.” Steve sucked in a breath, prepared for Tony to say no. It was a long minute before JARVIS’ voice returned, clear but quiet from the speaker just over Steve’s head. 

 

“Sir said that he will be up in twenty minutes, Captain.” The answer honestly surprised Steve, who’d thought he would have to drag Tony out of the workshop to have a proper conversation. 

 

“Oh, great. Thanks JARVIS.”

 

“Of course, Captain.” Steve breathed in and out a couple times through his nose, trying to find the words he wanted to say to Tony. As he breathed and waited, he watched his boys. It wasn’t quite the family he’d imagined, back in the 1940s, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. He loved his boys so completely that he didn’t have words for the expanse in his chest that belonged to them. A quiet sad part of Steve wondered if Tony had ever had anyone love him that way, if he’d ever learned to love that way. Even with Pepper and Rhodey, Tony was sharp, never let himself soften into people with the expectation that they would accommodate all of him. 

 

Bucky giggled as Clint said, “You’re just like Dory, Bucky!” Did Tony know how to tease without hurting and poking? 

 

“Daddy helps me ‘member,” Bucky added, “He’s Marlin!”

 

“He’s grumpy like Marlin too.” Clint laughed, sending an mischievous little look back at Steve as if to make sure Steve wasn’t hearing. Steve was happy to pretend to not have, letting the brothers have their moment. He passed the time waiting for Tony watching his two little boys watch their movie, taking more pleasure in their joy than in the movie itself (though he had to admit,  _ Finding Nemo _ was one of his favorites too.) 

 

Finally a knock came and Steve pressed off the wall, headed for the door. Both Bucky and Clint’s heads swung over, curious and cautious. .

 

“It’s Tony. I’m gonna talk with him in the kitchen for a little bit, okay babies?” Clint nodded easily and Bucky only hesitated a moment, found one of his dolls, and settled in beside Clint again. Steve breathed a little easier and opened the door. Tony was waiting outside, wearing a grease stained t-shirt and clutching a mug of coffee. He already looked all kinds of defensive. Steve bit back a sigh and stepped aside. 

 

“C’mon in, the boys are watching a movie, so I thought we would just go sit in the kitchen.” Tony nodded, lips pursed. He glanced over at the boys and paused in apparent surprise for a moment before following Steve into the kitchen. Steve busied his hands with filling water glasses for the two of them. 

 

“Tony, I’m really sorry about what I said earlier I - “

 

Tony cut him off, waving his hand dismissively. “Nah. You were right, it’s not like I know anything about families and let’s be honest, I’m hardly role model of the year.” It was only through long exposure that Steve caught the pain there and he felt ashamed all over again. 

 

“No, Tony. That’s not - that’s not what I think, alright?” Tony scoffed. 

 

“I get it Cap, okay. If they were my kids I wouldn’t want me around either.”

 

“Tony would you just listen?” Steve said, exasperated already. Tony rolled his eyes but obediently brought them up to Steve’s face with a  _ yes? _ written all over his face. 

 

“I do want you around, okay? Clint had so much fun today.” Tony looked totally unconvinced. “It’s just - what you said. They already feel a lot of shame about being little. I give them what they need, okay? I know some of it seems ridiculous.”

 

Tony raised his eyebrows. “It’s not like you’re gonna fuck up their development.” 

 

“No,” Steve said tiredly. “I’m just trying to unfuck it up, is all.”

 

Tony’s eyes went wide. “Oh. Well, shit, that actually makes a lot of sense.”

 

Steve looked up at him in surprise, but Tony just looked thoughtful. 

 

“So the things - the sippy cups and time out…” Tony trailed off, eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“I’m just trying to give them things they never had,” Steve answered softly. “I mean. The sippy cups are practical - Bucky’s coordination is a mess and Clint routinely knocks glasses off counters.” 

 

Tony snorted. “Legolas does that with a precision he should really save for the range.”

 

Steve chuckled, nodding. “And time outs - well. I think that one is about stability, about knowing the consequences of their behavior and knowing that it’s going to be consistent.”

 

“Look, Cap. I’m not meaning to rain or your ageplay parade, but isn’t that a pretty idealistic lesson?” 

 

“It’s not really about the lesson,” Steve explained. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking of Clint in the early days, terrified that Steve would spank him or deny him food or break his toys. “It’s about having a place where they feel safe.”

 

“Huh.” Tony said. He pursed his lips and drummed his fingers across the table top. Steve watched cautiously. He thought maybe he was getting through - expressing that this wasn’t just a game they played, something silly and light. It was something serious. Important. The idea popped into his head fully formed. 

 

“Here. Let me show you something. I’ll just be a sec.” Steve got up and headed for his spare room. He kept all of the boys’ art in filing cabinets, though he’d been pulling out some of his favorites to hang on the walls now that the team was in the know. He quickly found the two pictures he was looking for. Carefully he pulled them out and carried them into Tony. He put the first one down in front of him. 

 

“This one Clint drew when we first started playing.” Tony looked down at it and swallowed tightly. In the corner there was tiny figure with blonde hair. Instead of eyes he had blue x’s. He didn’t have a mouth and his hands ended as bright red fists. The rest of the page was scribbled in with a mix of black and blue and orange, chaotic shapes that had no names, shadows in the shape of horns. The implications were not hard to read, not to someone who knew Clint’s past. Beside it, Steve set down another crayon drawing. 

 

This one showed two people holding hands, drawn in the center of the page. Both people had blue eyes and blonde hair, though one was clearly intended to be Clint and the other Steve. They had big crayon grins. There was some grass, a big yellow sun, and puffy blue clouds. 

 

“This one Clint drew three months ago.” Tony touched his finger to the two different images and swallowed tightly. 

 

“Message received, Cap,” Tony said a minute later, looking up. Steve smiled sadly and stacked the two pictures again. He looked at Tony. The man looked a little wrecked, tired and grease stained. 

 

“D’you wanna watch  _ Finding Nemo _ with us?” Steve asked, not too gentle, but honestly and openly offering. 

 

“Can’t say no to Pixar,” Tony agreed. Steve grinned and relaxed. Things were never easy with Tony, but he knew Tony cared - too much sometimes. Maybe giving him an appropriate way to care would help, Steve thought idly to himself. He sat down next to Bucky and Tony hesitantly sat beside him. Bucky and Clint tensed a little and Clint’s thumb slipped out of his mouth. 

 

“Okay to be little?” Clint asked softly. Tony’s face creased up and Steve swallowed a sad smile, instead giving Clint a reassuring look. 

 

“Of course, lovebug. You be as little or big as you feel, alright?” Clint studied him and Tony for a moment, but nodded. Bucky slid into Steve’s lap, where Steve happily shifted to accommodate him and pulled Clint in to his side.  

 

Both boys gave content little noises and relaxed against his body. Steve’s whole body seemed to sigh a breath of relief. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Tony, who was watching them more than he was watching the movie. Tony was wearing the puzzled expression he only ever got around people, not his machines or mathematics. Steve thought for a moment before sitting up. With some effort and rearranging, he lifted Clint (who squealed at the unexpected move) and plopped him down between Tony and Steve. Clint blushed for a moment, looking shyly at Tony. Tony looked nonplussed. Steve pointedly relaxed against the couch again, helping Bucky get resituated, and put his arm around Clint. 

 

Clint happy sighed and his whole body loosened so that his upper half and head slid into Steve’s body and his feet and legs, curled under him, pressed gently against Tony’s hip. 

 

“I’m not a foot rest, y’know,” Tony said mildly, but he had also put a hand gently on Clint’s ankle. Clint blinked a little at him and then slipped his thumb back into his mouth and promptly ignored him. Steve chuckled, Tony grumbled, and everything was okay again. 

  
  


Steve was honestly surprised when Bruce came by the next day, right after lunch. Steve had been playing quietly with a little Bucky when the knock on the door came. Bucky started and looked up with wide eyes at Steve, who smiled reassuringly. 

 

“Who is it JARVIS?” Steve asked, standing. He rarely bothered to ask JARVIS because he was always glad to see anyone of his team members (or Pepper), and they were the only people who had access to his floor without explicit permission. 

 

“Dr. Banner, Captain.” Steve relaxed a little and smiled a little bigger at Bucky. 

 

“Just Bruce, baby. Let me go see what he needs.” Bucky’s body softened and he turned his attention back to his coloring. Steve walked over to the door, keeping a careful eye on his boy. Clint had already left for the day and Steve was thinking that it was probably about time to dial back Clint’s play so that he could start taking more missions and getting back to his regular training schedule. 

 

Bruce looked less anxious than the day before, though his face was still creased into an expression of concern. 

 

“Hey, Bruce. How’s it going?”

 

“Hello, Steve. Going pretty well.” 

 

Steve waited a moment and when it seemed that Bruce wasn’t going to say anything more, he prompted, “How can I help you?”

 

“Oh,” Bruce said, shifting from foot to foot. “I just wanted to check in - after yesterday.”

 

“Oh. Thanks, Bruce. That’s thoughtful of you. I talked to Tony last night and we hashed it out.”

 

“Good, good. And the boys?” Bucky asked cautiously. Steve was touched by his concern, that he hadn’t come just for Tony’s sake, but also to check on Bucky and Clint. Steve smiled. 

 

“They’re fine. Brothers, y’know?” Steve winked. “Can’t help but fight.”

 

Bruce laughed, shoulders relaxing. Steve chuckled too, thinking fondly of how Bruce had interacted with Bucky the day before. 

 

“Would you like to come in? Clint’s not here, but Bucky and I wouldn’t say no to your company.” Bruce looked thoughtful and conflicted for a moment, but Steve just stood there steadily, waiting. Finally, Bruce nodded. 

 

“Sure, that would be nice.” Steve stood out of the way, waving his friend in. Bucky had backed up against the couch and was eyeing them wearily. He’d pulled his Clint doll tight up against his chest and was sucking on his pacifier. 

 

“Hey Bucky. You remember Bruce. He came to play with us a little, how does that sound?” Steve walked over casually and sat down next to his boy. Slowly, Bucky nodded and scooched away from the couch a little. 

 

He even managed a garbled little “Hi,” to Bruce. Bruce smiled and sank to join them on the floor. 

 

“Hi Bucky. How are you today?”

 

“Good,” Bucky managed, with surprising timeliness. After a moment, Bucky surprised Steve by uttering a little, “How you?”

 

Steve couldn’t restrain his beam. Bruce smiled too and said, “I’m good too. Thanks for asking, Bucky.” 

 

Bucky grinned and blushed, ducking his head. Steve smiled down at him and rubbed a reassuring hand over Bucky’s slim back. Bucky leaned into the pressure. 

 

“Would you like to color with us Bruce?” Steve suggested. He reached out and tugged over the drawing Bucky had been working on and placed it in front of his boy, before gathering the markers and stack of paper. 

 

“That would be lovely,” Bruce agreed. “What are you working on Bucky?” 

 

Bucky blushed. Big and little he tended to be shy about his artwork and handwriting. Due to his overall clumsiness, Bucky had a lot of issues with his fine motor skills. His writing and drawing looked much like it had when he was really a child. Steve put a reassuring hand on Bucky’s leg. 

 

“Uhm. I draw before?” Bucky said haltingly, glancing wide eyed over at Steve, silently pleading for help. 

 

“It helps Bucky to draw his memories,” Steve explained to Bruce. “To get them out of his head.”

Of course, that meant that a great many of Bucky’s drawings were of bloody and horrific scenarios, but Steve had made himself carefully look and admire each one and talk to Bucky about what he remembered. He thought it helped. He hoped it did, anyway. By agreement, Steve carefully stored the violent drawings but hung Bucky’s more optimistic and cheerful art on the walls. 

 

Steve glanced quickly over at the drawing Bucky was working on because Steve knew that he could be sensitive about what he shared - he rarely drew things from his memories even when Clint was there. But the scribbled picture appeared to be of central park - the mops of yellow and brown hair suggested it was a memory from  _ before _ . It was a safe drawing, one that Bucky wouldn’t mind sharing. 

 

“That makes sense,” Bruce smiled gently. He gathered a piece of paper and a marker and asked, “What do you think I should draw, Bucky?” Bucky again looked at Steve, eyes wide with alarm. Steve just smiled and squeezed Bucky’s leg in support. Bucky sucked his pacifier a little quicker. 

 

“A farm?” He finally managed. 

 

“That sounds like a great idea!” Bruce grinned. Bucky offered a shy smile in return. 

 

Bruce proved himself to be a decent artist with a playful imagination, drawing pigs with wings and cows wearing ballerina slippers and making Bucky giggle, which was one of Steve’s favorite sounds in the world. Soon Bruce even had Bucky collaborating on a drawing with him. Steve was very happy that Bruce had come back and that Bucky was responding so well to him. He wanted Bucky to feel at ease with Steve’s friends, to feel at home and supported. But Bucky was so tentative around anyone that wasn’t Steve. It had taken him months to be at ease with Clint, especially when he was big, and they were still building that relationship. Bucky was going to spend an evening with Clint later that week, his first, and to say Steve was nervous was a bit of an understatement. 

 

So it was good; good to see Bucky building relationships and comfort. It eased the part of Steve that worried what would happen to Bucky if something happened to Steve. He needed to know that Bucky would be okay. 

 

Bucky tugged on his sleeve and Steve snapped back to the moment. Bucky had a flush on his face and Steve could guess what that meant. He ducked to put his ear by Bucky’s mouth. 

 

Bucky whispered, “Gotta pee, Daddy.” Steve nodded and stood to his feet, reaching down to help Bucky up. Bruce looked up at them, moving to stand as well. 

 

“We’ll be right back, Bruce. Just a minute,” Steve said, waving Bruce to stay put. He turned and led Bucky into the bedroom. He always kept the bedroom door closed, because with two boys (and because Bucky dealt with his incontinence even when big) it was harder to keep private supplies like diapers and wipes stowed away all the time. Steve did his best, because he knew both boys would be horrified if any of their friends found out, but his life wasn’t as precise as it had been. 

 

“Want my help, bud?” Steve asked gently, once the door was closed. Bucky shook his head slightly, so Steve settled on the bed as Bucky slipped into the bathroom. He waited patiently, letting his mind drift. Things were starting to settle into a sort of safe routine, one that saw to Bucky and Clint’s needs. Steve felt mostly satisfied, because he loved being Daddy, but he itched to train with the team and go on missions again. But Bucky’s tantrums could still be fierce and violent, and the only people who could contain them were Steve and Thor. But maybe he could start extending Thor’s time with Bucky, working toward Steve being able to go on missions with Natasha again. It wasn’t like Thor was needed in the field that way. And if he organized the missions so that they didn’t need Clint, Clint could be around to help Bucky out too. That might be doable. Steve put it on his mental to-do list as Bucky shuffled out of the bathroom. His boy came over to him and pressed into his arms. 

 

“Sleepy Daddy.” Bucky mumbled. Unlike Clint, who fought naps for all he was worth and therefore had a scheduled after lunch nap, Bucky could be relied upon to tell Steve when he needed to sleep. 

 

“Okay baby. Let me tell Bruce and I’ll be right back in, okay? Why don’t you pick a couple stories to read.” Bucky nodded, blinking slowly and sleepily. Steve gave him a fond hair ruffle before going back out to the living room. Bruce was sitting on the couch staring warmly down at one of the drawings he and Bucky had worked on together. Bruce looked up as Steve entered.

 

“Hey Bruce. Bucky’s gonna go down for a nap for a while…”

 

“Oh, let me get out of your way,” Bruce said, hopping up. 

 

“Actually, I was hoping you could stay? It’s been awhile since we had a chance to catch up. I thought we could sit and chat while I did some chores? Bucky won’t take long to fall asleep.” Steve missed his friends, and he also wanted to know how they were doing - how they were handling all of this change. Bruce was observant and had an eye for how people were hurting and was always happy to let Steve pick his brain. 

 

“Oh. I mean, if you’re sure…” Bruce trailed off, fidgeting. 

 

Steve smiled and nodded. “I won’t be long. Make yourself at home.” He waited until Bruce returned his nod and reentered the bedroom. Bucky was sitting on the bed clutching a copy of  _ Ferdinand _ , which was one of his favorite books. He’d stripped out his sweats and was wearing just his boxers and a tee. Steve stopped briefly to pull out a diaper for Bucky. Bucky yawned a little as he lay back. 

 

“Did you have fun with Bruce?” Steve asked as he changed Bucky. 

 

“Yuhuh,” Bucky said, voice a little louder now that it was just the two of them. “Can he come back t’play?” Steve grinned. Bucky never asked to socialize with anyone but Clint before. 

 

“That can be arranged,” Steve said happily. “I think you can even get a star for playing so nicely with him.” Bucky smiled around his pacifier, eyes soft and sleepy. Steve quickly tucked his boy up under the covers, arranging his dolls on his chest. He took a place beside Bucky, opened Ferdinand and began to read. As predicted, Bucky quickly nodded off, not even making it all the way through his story. Steve chuckled fondly. Bucky was pressed up against his side, occasionally giving a sleepy suck on his pacifier, face relaxed. Sometimes Steve was surprised by strength of his affection for this man, at the ferocity of his happiness now that Bucky was back at his side.To find that Bucky and he fit in this way, as they did in so many others, had just about blown Steve’s mind. He dropped a kiss to Bucky’s head and carefully slid out of bed, not wanting to wake Bucky. He turned the bedside light off, having already closed shades. It left the room dark and Steve almost tripped over some unexpected clothes on the floor (the hassle of living with one - sometimes two - other people) on his way to the door. 

 

Bruce was perched carefully on the couch, examining a couple of the children’s books that must have been sitting on the coffee table. The one he had in his hands currently was an Elephant and Piggie book and Bruce’s lips were quirked in confused amusement. Steve smiled. 

 

“Those are some of Clint’s favorites,” Steve said, coming up behind him. Bruce started but grinned. 

 

“I can see why. They’re quite clever.”

 

Steve chuckled and sat down beside Bruce, picking up another Elephant and Piggie book and stroking a fond hand across the cover. He wouldn’t say it to Bruce, but Steve especially liked these books because Clint would read them aloud to him and Bucky. He’d stumble and struggle, but grin proudly and look for praise when he finished each story. Clint’s reading was getting so much better - especially now that he had Bucky to read too. He seemed to view reading stories to Bucky as some sort of brotherly duty. It was pretty adorable, Steve wasn’t gonna lie. Between Clint’s difficulty reading and Bucky’s problems with speech, there was little room for embarrassment between the brothers. 

 

“I - have to admit,” Bruce said softly and Steve looked over to him, keeping his face still, “I had some - questions, about Clint.” Steve nodded carefully. Bruce was observant and he cared a lot for his team. He wasn’t surprised that Bruce had questions but he was also concerned that Bruce would see too much, more than Clint would be comfortable with. 

 

“I might not be able to answer all your questions,” Steve said honestly, “But I’ll do my best.”

 

Bruce nodded. All of his friends were familiar with Steve’s sense of privacy. 

 

“Clint’s headspace - uhm. Has he ever slipped in a dangerous situation?” Steve appreciated the open concern in Bruce’s voice, the thought that it showed to ask this question, but he flinched a little bit anyway. He didn’t like to think about it, because Clint had slipped on more than one occasion. The boundaries between big and little Clint were not as solid as anyone would have liked. Steve and Phil had worked hard to have safety nets in place. But even nets had holes. 

 

“A couple times,” Steve said carefully. Bruce’s eyes narrowed with concern, his whole face creasing with it, making him look older than he was. The lines seemed familiar with his face, pressing into an expression Bruce wore too much. “Phil and I take care of it,” Steve reassured, “And there are procedures in place to keep it from happening.”

 

“Is there anything I can do?” 

 

Steve shook his head. He considered what he wanted to say carefully. “Clint is little because he needs to be little. Before Loki and everything, he could put that need aside. He can’t anymore. When he needs to be little, he is.” It was a truth that Steve had taken a long time coming too, because it scared him and awed him in equal measure, the way Clint’s brain took care of him

 

“Why is he little?” Bruce asked, his voice full of a scientist’s curiosity. 

 

Again, Steve took a moment to think about what he wanted to say. Sometimes he hated the need to keep secrets. It would be so much easier to help his teammates accept themselves if they just knew how much they shared. 

 

“Clint’s world has been chaotic and scary and out of control for a long time. When he’s little, he’s away from all of that.” Steve said, feeling like that was the simplest explanation. Bruce sat back thoughtfully, eyes sad. 

 

“I suppose the same can be said for Bucky?” Bruce mused. Steve nodded his agreement. It was more complicated with Bucky, really, because he was (always had been) driven by people and his relationships to them. If Clint wasn’t little, Steve thought it was unlikely that Bucky would be. But that was more than an outsider could probably understand and more than Bruce really needed to know. Bruce rubbed a hand through his curls, sighing  softly. 

 

“What is it?” Steve asked. “There’s something you’re not saying.”

 

Bruce huffed a laugh and looked up at Steve. “I always forget how observant you are.”

 

“Part of my charm,” Steve agreed mildly, smiling. Bruce relaxed a little. 

 

“I’m worried,” Bruce admitted cautiously. It had taken a long time for Bruce to believe he could talk to Steve, to tell him what was on his mind. “I’m not - I stay away from children.”

 

Steve could read behind the lines. Bruce’s childhood had been, possibly, more violent and chaotic than Clint’s. That well of anger and pain had been leeched into the Hulk, leaving only a kind, considerate, cautious man behind. But that wasn’t what Bruce saw - Bruce saw himself as someone whose only impact on the world was pain and hurt. He saw himself as his father. 

 

“Bucky asked for you to come play again,” Steve said gently. Bruce’s eyes flicked up to meet his eyes, a kind of wonder growing there. “He’s never asked for anyone to come play but Clint.”

 

Bruce swallowed tightly. Steve continued, voice steady and gaze fixed on his friend, “I trust you absolutely, Bruce. As my friend and my teammate and around my boys, who matter more than anything to me.” Bruce choked back something that may have been a sob and Steve put a careful hand on his back. 

 

“Alright,” Bruce said. “Alright.” Steve nodded succinctly. Bruce didn’t need more words now, and Steve would show him that his words were true, slowly, one day at a time. 

 

“Good,” was all Steve said. He changed the topic, asking “How’s the team reacting?”

 

Bruce shrugged a bit, once again leaning against the couch and threading a hand through his curls. “Hard to tell, really. Tony seems to be doing the best with it, surprisingly. I think he just decided he was going to be supportive and went for it” Steve nodded thoughtfully. Tony was an all or nothing sort of guy and he had been the first to go out of his way to play with the boys. Bruce’s reasoning made sense.  “Thor seems as accepting and excited as he is about all new things,” Bruce said with a rueful smile. 

 

Steve chuckled. Bruce’s face creased thoughtfully again. 

 

“He watches Bucky when you’re out and about, is that right?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve said. Tentatively he added, “Bucky has pretty violent outbursts sometimes and needs to be restrained. Thor is the only one but me that can do that.” Bruce looked up in surprise and sighed sharply through his nose. 

 

“That must be difficult.”

 

Steve shrugged, “It is what it is.” 

 

Bruce frowned a little, but moved on, not pushing. “Will you be going back on missions, then?”

 

Steve sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. “We’ve only ever done it for a couple hours at a time. Bucky -” Steve tried to find the words to describe Bucky’s attachment to him and couldn’t. “He needs me around.”

 

Bruce nodded thoughtfully. “Can I ask -” Bruce stopped himself, but Steve nodded encouragingly. 

 

“It seems so - alternative. How on earth did you figure it out? And how to make it work for everyone?”

Steve chuckled a little and rubbed his hands through his hair again. “Talking. Lots of talking.” Bruce laughed and Steve grinned at him. “The hardest part is always when someone is added to the mix. When Phil came back - when Bucky joined us.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t even think about Phil. That must have been - interesting.”

 

“To say the least,” Steve nodded. Bruce grinned. “It really is all about talk and trust,” Steve said honestly. “It’s not really that different from how I run the team. Just a different set of needs, y’know?”

 

Bruce sat back, clearly processing that. “I think I understand,” He finally said and Steve sat back a little too. He clapped a hand on Bruce’s back. 

 

“We’re all just building our family.” 

 

Bruce’s eyes lightened and he smiled, a little shy. “I suppose we are at that.”

 

Steve grinned back and said a private thanks for his entire family — not just his little boys. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the long wait. There is maybe one or two more stories in this 'verse, and hopefully they will get done sooner rather than later, but no promises!


End file.
